


Tenya iida x OC

by Golden_Riot



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Riot/pseuds/Golden_Riot
Summary: Warnings This story will feature someone who was heavily abused, raped, and has trauma along with scars this story will also feature LGBT+ ships and maybe some smut, and maybe teen pregnancy. If this triggers you in any way, shape, or form please don't read- Golden_Riot.I gave Morgan Stark superpowers and put the Marvel Universe in the Mha Universe.BackstoryMorgan Stark is a Kirishima twin sister. They were both in America to an angel mother and an abusive father. Their father went to jail for child abuse and murder. Their father killed their mother. They find their way to New York and get adopted by Tony Stark and his husband Steve Rogers.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Iida Tenya/Reader, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark





	1. Enjoy.

This was on Wattpad. They are taking things down so I'm moving everything here. Enjoy. Please no ship hate.


	2. The New Ua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come meet the new teachers/staff of Ua.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Everyone that has made a Bnha staff oc is in this. Just my favs. If you have Tiktok check them out. My Instagram is Goldenriotstore if any of these following people see this at told want to be in it or have some suggestions toward the story just message me and I will do it. Or if I got their quirks wrong or they want me to change the information I will. Most of these people know about each other and they talk. If they have someone else they would like me to add in I will try to. The dating will be filled in after I reveal them in the story. Some of the teachers will only be mentioned I just wanted you to know what they looked like. 
> 
> Come meet the new teacher/staff. I think I have all my favorites

Ms. Counselor played by @ morallygreyismyfavcolor on Tiktok and Instagram.

Quirk: Bruthly honest

She tells the truth without Alcohol but with alcohol, she can control it more.

Works as the Ua Counselor

Real Name: Cece

Dating:

The Dish lady played by @ flora_chaos on Tiktok and Instagram.

Quirk: Inspiration. Can inspire anyone the bigger the inspiration the more memory she temporally loses.

Works as the person who washes dishes.

Real name: Maggie

Dating:

Artiste @ maileur_maker on Tiktok and Instagram.

Name: Hina Tsukuru

Quirk: Can make her drawings come to life.

Drawback: The bigger the drawing the more energy she uses. The more she makes the weaker the others get.

Works as the art teacher.

Dating:

Switchblade @ wagyubeeef on Tiktok. @ wagyusenpai on Instagram.

Name: Sage

Head of security

Quirk: She can make any weapon out of anything she touches. The lock around your neck helps her control it.

Dating:

Rosewhip @ creatingnightmares on Tiktok. @ creating_nightmares_rosewhip on Instagram.

Ua gardener

Name: Rose

Quirk: Plant Manpitation. She can grow and control plants. She takes in energy and uses it to grow the plants. Once they are in the ground, she can control the plants and make them do everything she needs.

Drawback: (Nothing I could find.)

Dating:

Psyche @ tiana_anechan

Name: Couldn't remember

Tellofpathic quirk called mind-reading. Her eyes glow when she is using her quirk. Has the ability to read minds, thought projection which can make your thoughts into a projection that everyone to see. Working on a special called implant can input thoughts in your mind. Has to see her opponent. Her watch disperses cameras and her glasses can control them. Her ears are a genetic trait that can go away they are away, they are not a quirk.

Drawback: Horrible migraines

Dating:

Ms. Sora @ carlychisfarley on Tiktok and Instagram.

Name: Sora

Quirk: She can read minds

Drawback: She can't turn it off

Dating:

Madame Movement @ ellenoreshoto

Name: Couldn't find one

Quirk: She can make people dance when she touches them. She can keep them dancing for up to teem minutes.

Drawback: None

Dating:

HR @ kelseykamiani on Tiktok and Instagram

Name: Kori Toyama

Quirk: Dream reader, She can read people dreams when she looks at them

Dating:

Ua Janitor @ al. oevera on Tiktok @ al.oevera69 Instagram.

Name: Bobby

Quirk: Nothing I could find

Drawback:

Dating:

Ua librarian, Freelance for other hero organization @ cyrptidracoon on Tiktok and Instagram

Name: Kiyomi Korusowa

Quirk: Genius. She can speed read, she has an eidetic memory, extremely advanced cognitive function.

Drawback: None

Dating:

Ua Linguistic teacher, Professor, Cheer Coach @ shelbysenpai1011 on Tiktok and Instagram.

Name: Unknown

Quirk: Voice Manipulation. Her screams can destroy anything in her path. She can change her voice to anyone and which includes other languages.

Drawback: None

Dating:

Dr. Fleur @ pandaide

Quirk: Green thumb. She can create life (manipulating and growing plants)

Drawback: Her quirk takes a lot of energy, so she somethings tired.

She helps with the Gardening club and the French club. She is good friends with Aizawa.

Dating:

Subline @ xo.shamour.xo

Quirk:( I couldn't find anything if you know please tell me)

Drawback: ???????

Dating:


	3. First day of school

Morgans pov:

It was my first day at UA high school. My quirk is called Quirk Steal. I can copy quirks destroy them, and fuse them. My twin brother is also in U.a. I was a couple of days after everyone else did.

No one pov:

Aizawa: Class today we have a new student joining us today. Now she comes from American just like Kirishima does. Please show her respect. Come in.

Morgan walks into the class and stands at the front. She's nervous for her first day. She sees her brother giving her two thumbs up and a warm toothy smile. She feels a bit better now.

Aizawa: Please tells us your name and quirk.

Morgan: Hi my name is Morgan Stark and my quirk is called Quirk Steal. I can copy quirks, destroy them. I can also fuse two quirks making a whole new quirk. I can't do mutant quirks.

Aizawa: Thank you, Morgan. You will be sitting next to Kirishima. The guy with the spiky red hair.

Morgan walks over and sits down next to him and waves.

Time skip to lunch, Morgan pov:

The bell rings for lunch and everyone was packing up.

Kirishima: "Hey Morgan, wanna come and sit with us at lunch."

"Sure," I say with a smile as a stand-up. The Bakusquad and Morgan walked to the cafeteria. We sit down everyone introduced themselves and then the questions started.

Denki: So Morgan why did you move from America and why did you come a couple of days late?

Morgan: "Ummmmmmmm." I like over the Kirishima and he shrugs. Lying through my teeth I say " I was in a coma." I was really on a mission with my parents.

Kirishima (knows I'm lying and knows why just wants to be the annoying twin brother because he has seen you in days.) "Really how that happened?"

I stare at him and think. "I don't remember"

Sero: "Oh, did you dream?"

Morgan: "No, not really just of my twin brother and my mother." Looks down and remembers her mother and what happened to her.

Bakugou: "What's your deal?" Glares at her.

Morgan: " W..What do you mean?" Looks at her brother for help.

Kirishima: "Bakugou leave her alone."

Bakugou: "tch."

Mina: Reaches over and touches your hand" Don't worry about him he's just mean, he doesn't mean it" Hey guys I have a great idea!!!"

Sero: "What's your idea, Mina?"

Mina: "What if the whole class were to play a game after school today so we can get to know Morgan better."

Denki: "That sounds like a great idea Mina, what time and what game?"

Mina: "4:30 and truth or dare" 

The rest of the group: "Ok"

The bell rings for lunch to end and they leave to go to their next class.

Skip to after school. In Kirishima's room waiting for 4:30 to come

Kiri: How was your first day at U.A.?

Morgan: "It was good. So tell me a little about the people I didn't meet today"

Kiri: "Oh right." He tells Morgan about his classmate until they hear knocking on the door.

Kiri walks other to the door and opens it. It was Iida the class president.

Kiri: Oh hi Iida, how can I help you?"

Iida: "Mina wanted me to come and get you and Stark."

Kiri: "Oh right the game. Come on Morgan."

Morgan: "Coming"

When I see the tall man standing in the doorway my heart starts to beat faster and my face turns pink.

Iida: "I don't think that we a properly meet yet. I am Tenya Iida, I am also the class president. Nice to meet you Stark."

Morgan: "Nice to meet you too."

Kiri: "Now let's go, best not to keep Mina waiting.

As we walk to the elevator to get to the common room I couldn't help but wonder why was someone that I had just meet making me brush.

Iida's Pov:

' Wow Morgan is really pretty but I think she likes Kirishima by the way she was blushing when I got there. Or maybe no... She could... like me back, could she? I am it has just been a day but I love her long hair and her pretty face.' I thought to myself and before I realized it we were in the common and I was blushing.


	4. The Game

Iida's Pov:

' Wow Morgan is really pretty but I think she likes Kirish]ima by the way she was blushing when I got there. Or maybe no.... She could... like me back, could she. I am it has just been a day but I love her long hair and her pretty face.' I thought to myself and before I realized it we were in the common and I was blushing.'

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mina: "What took you so long? Woah Iida are you blushing?"

Iida: "What!!! No I not" Covering face.

Mina: "Yes you were, I saw it. Is it because of Morgan?"

Morgan: "What?"

Iida: "What no"

Mina: " Wait Morgans blushing too, Do you two like each other?

Morgan: "What, No I'm not blushing."

Mina: "Yes it is, don't lie to me. Come on guys lets start the game."

Morgan's Pov:

I sat with Kiri on my right and Mina on my left and Iida stood behind the couch and stretched his legs. The game was good at first until this happened.

Mina: "Morgan Truth or dare?"

Morgan: "Dare"

Mina: "Oh, Perfect"

Froppy:"Oh, no kerro"

Deku: "Mina NO."

Mina: "Since you both were blushing when you came down, Your dare is to play 7 minutes in heaven with Iida."

Morgan: "Ummm, what do you mean."

Mina: "I mean that you and Iida have to sit in a closet for seven minutes and do what ever the you want but people sometimes make out with eachother."

Iida: "I will not play such a game with someone I just meet today."

Mina: "Yeah you will, Both closet NOW. You both can get to know each other better."Pushing Iida and Morgan in the closet.

Now Iida and I were both in the closet. We sit down on the floor and start talking.

Iida: "So your from America?"

Morgan: "Yeah"

Iida:"You and Kirishima are close are you two dating already?"

Morgan: "No Kiri and I aren't dating we were just talking about what we missed about America."

Iida: "What do you miss about America, do you have a crush back home."

Morgan: "No I never really liked any of the guys back in my school, they were always to pushy and I never really trusted them enough."

Iida: "Why"

' Shit!! Should I tell him, I was abused? Maybe he will care or maybe he won't, it will be fine. Right?'

Morgan: " I have bad trust issues because...

Iida: "Because why?"

Morgan: "Because I was heavily abused by my biological father. He beat my mom to death, and would abuse me more than my twin brother, since my brother has a different quirk than me."

Iida: "I am so sorry I didn't know and am I the only ones who knows"

Morgan: "No, only Kiri, you, and the teachers. Please don't tell anyone. I hate that people try and give me pity and I never really have friends because of it. I have a lot of mental illness from my father."

Iida:"Like what?, if you don't mind me asking."

Morgan: "Well I have PTSD, anxiety, angry issues, again trust issues, and I cut myself if something I think is bad or something embarrassing happens. Don't worry the teachers know and I haven't done it in a while. If I ever run away from something, please run after me and make sure I'm ok. I have a lot of scars too. I just cover them with one of my quirks."

Iida: "That's a lot to deal with for someone of your age. How many scars do you have? Again if you don't mind and why do you cover them."

Morgan: "Way too many for someone of my age. I scared a kid and I scare everyone that sees them"

Iida: "How do you deal with it."

Morgan: "I have an emotional support dog that stays at my house unless I am going out for the day then she comes with me just in case something happens. She is a Golden Retriever. Her name is Golden."

Iida: Why don't you want people in our class to know about this.

Morgan: "Again trust issues, and I have been made fun of in the past."

Iida: "So you trust me."

Morgan: " Yeah."

Iida: "Oh, that's good right."

Morgan: "Yeah that's good."

Iida: "Why do you trust me?"

Morgan: "Because your class president, Kirishima trusts you,...(now barely a whisper) and because I like you." 

Iida: "I heard that"

Morgan: "Heard what?"

Iida: "That you like me."

The closet was dark but you could tell the Iida was blushing. He sat closer to me. His face inches from my face. He leans in a pushes his lips onto mine. He was kissing me... Me of all people. Why was he kissing me?

Morgan: "Wow"

Iida: "I was wondering if you would go out with me?"

Morgan:" Like on a date?"

Iida: "Yeah a date, only if you want to."

Morgan: "I would love to. So Saturday, Noon? " Kiss him again.

Mina: Opens the door and yell "WHAT'S HAPPENING IN HERE."

Iida and Morgan: "NOTHING!!!"

Mina:" No I saw you two kissing, AHHHH, I knew you like each other.

I was so embarrassed. I just got up and ran back to my dorm room with tears in my eyes. A couple of minutes later there was a knock on the door. So I got up to answer the door. It was most of the class.

Morgan: (Opens door sees people closes it)

I didn't lock the door and went into the closet with my pillow and blanket and wait for my classmates to leave me alone. Finally, two people notice the door was unlocked and came in, shutting it and locking the door behind them. They waited awhile and then they walk over to the closet and knocked.

Morgan: "What"

Kiri: "Hey, Morgan. It's Kiri and Iida."

Iida: "We brought you dinner. Are you okay Morgan?"

Morgan still crying: "I'm fine."

Kirishima Pov.

When Morgan said that she was "fine" I already knew that she was having some sort of attack. The look on Iida's face said that he knew that too. I wonder how much she told him. Did she tell him about dad and that I'm am Trans from girl to boy, or did she tell about her attacks so he could help her? Why did she tell? Did she trust him enough? Which isn't a bad thing.

Iida: "Come on out Morgan, I want to make sure you're okay."


	5. Are You Ok

Iida: "Come on out Morgan, I want to make sure you're okay."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiri pov:

Morgan now mad: "I told you I'm fine Iida."

'Wow. It doesn't take much to piss off Morgan with anger issues. It most likely part of her attack. It happens sometimes.

Kiri: "Morgan please come out of the closet to eat. We're worried about you. You need to eat."

Morgan: "Fine" Opens the closet door and walks out.

Iida runs over to Morgan and hugs her tight.

Iida: "Are you ok?" breaking the hug

Morgan: "Yeah I find just embarrassed, Could she have yelled it louder?"

Kiri: "Yeah she could have."

Morgan: "She scared me too."

Iida: "Why"

Morgan: "My biological father used to yell at me before he'd hit me. So my first instinct was to run away and hide even though she wasn't going to hit me." 

Kiri: "Hey Morgan, you need to eat, you didn't have a lot at lunch.

Iida: "Why not"

Kiri: "Too busy talking."

Iida and I watch Morgan eat her dinner and we told Morgan more about the school.

Iida: "So Morgan why did you come to school late?"

Kiri:" Yeah why did you?"

Morgan glares at me. The same glare that she has been giving me for years. Same old Morgan not afraid to give someone that glare.

Morgan: "Because I trust you both I will tell you the real reason I was late coming to U.A. My quirk causes me constant pain and my Dad is an inventor so he invented something that would help with the pain. But sometimes when I use my quirks too much my body completely gives out to the point where I can't move or hurts to move. My twin brother also got excepted into U.A. but he came at the beginning of the year."

Iida: "You have a twin brother, Morgan."

Really Morgan you had to mention me now. I have to ask her what she told him in that closet.

Morgan: "Yeah"

Iida: "Hey Morgan, are you done eating?"

Morgan: "Yeah"

Iida: "I will take to bowl to the back to the kitchen for you."

Morgan: "Oh okay, thank you."

Iida's POV:

Morgan hands me her bowl and I walk back down to the kitchen. I wash the bowl because the rest of the dishes were already done. I walk back and I see Mina and Denki.

Mina: "Hey, Iida, are you going to go on a date with Morgan, since you too were kissing in the closet early?"

Iida: "That is none of your business Mina." Still walking back to Morgans dorms.

Denki: "Oh come on tell us please."

Now At Morgan's dorm door. 

Iida: "No final answer both of you." Hearing voices through the door and knock on the door.

Morgan: "Come in"

Morgan: "Kiri"

Kiri: "Yeah."

Morgan: "I think we should tell him."

Kiri: "Tell him what"

Iida: "Tell me what?"

Morgan: "Why we're so close."

Kiri: "If you trust him that much Sis."

Iida: "Sis"

Morgan: "Yeah we're twins"

Kiri: "That's why we are so close and how I know how to calm her down."

Iida: "She told me she had a brother but she didn't give me any names so I thought that she was embarrassed about him. I thought it was someone in a different class. Why didn't you mention you have a sister Kirishima?"

Kiri: "I knew that she was going to be coming to school a couple of months late and I didn't what so many questions about my sister from Denki or Mineta." 

Iida: "That's understandable, they are pervs."

Morgan: "Was Mineta the one that was trying to touch my butt early?"

Kiri: "Yeah and if he does that again then I'll punch him."


	6. The Date

Morgan had waited all week for Saturday. She hadn't told anyone about the date, not wanting people to say it was too soon. It was Friday morning, Morgan got dressed for school and walked, downstairs to eat breakfast with the rest of her classmates.

Kiri: Good morning

Morgan: Morning Kiri

She ate breakfast with the girls trying to get her t do something on Saturday. Morgan kept turning them down trying to get out of them going to the mall. Saying she had somewhere else to be, which was true, she had her date with Iida at noon and her parents' hero party in American at 7 pm.

Morgan: "MINA, my parents are part of the only hero team in America. They are the Avengers. I have to go to one of their hero parties tomorrow. They want me to go so no one knows I'm here. Do you know what the people my parents face, would do if I was away from them? Do you know how many times I have been kidnapped, just to get them to save me? I have so many scars from horrible people. I hide them all. Please when I say no to something don't push. No one outside my parents, their boss, and the school know I'm here. Everyone in American knows my name. My dad Tony or Iron Man is one of the richest people in the world. All of the technology on my hero suit is made by him."

Mina: "Your dad is IRON MAN."

Tsu: "That's all you got from that."

Morgan: "Yes my dad is Iron man."

Deku with a new hero book: "What is his quirk?"

Morgan: "He doesn't have one."

Deku writing down what Morgan said: "He doesn't?"

Morgan: "Most of the people on the team are quirkless. With the expectation with Thor, Wanda, Pietro. Thor is the god of thunder, Wanda can move things with her mind, Pietro has superspeed. Now the Hulk, my other dad, and my uncle Bucky are a different story. My other dad Steve and Bucky were born in the late 1910s. They were part of experiments to make super soldiers. Bruce Banner is the Hulk. He was trying to recreate the serum that was injected into both of them. He used Gamma radiation which made him able to turn into the big green monster we know. Vision is also different, He's a robot. So he can fly, and shot lasers out of his forehead. The rest of them are quirkless." Morgan looks at the time. "We might want to start heading to class."

Timeskip to lunch

Morgan gets her lunch and sits with the Bakugo, waiting for the others to get their lunches.

Bakugou: "Was what you this morning true? Your family, your scars, everything?"

Morgan: "Yes, all of it was true and there's so much more."

Bakugou:" Like what?"

Morgan: " I don't want to talk about it."

The rest of the squad sit down. They all ask questions about Morgans' family. At the end of lunch, Mina asked if Morgan knew what she was going to wear to the hero party. She and some of the other girls wanted to help Morgan pick out something and help her get ready.

Morgan: "I already have something to wear I just need hair and makeup and nails."

Mina: "Ok, we can help with that. What time are you leaving tomorrow? Are you taking a plane?"

Morgan: "No, I don't have to take a plane, I use potaling technology. The party starts at 7, I have t be there before that. So 6:45ish. That is when I'm leaving. If you wanna come by at 4:30-5:00ish."

Mina: "If you're leaving so late in the day. Why can't we do something in the morning?"

Morgan: "Both of my dads want to make sure, the outfit I'm wearing is appropriate. So I have to be on video calls to show them it's ok. I have to do this with all of my family members that are going to the party. So my uncle, aunt, sister, and brother."

Mina: "Oh."

Morgan: "Yeah, they don't like it when I show too much skin. They always want me to wear dresses. I rarely do."

(Timeskip to after dinner, Now texting)

Iida: Do you really have to go to a hero party tomorrow?

Morgan: Yes, I do. I have to be back to the dorms by 4:30, so the girls can help me get ready and to hang out.

Iida: Ok, I can bring you back by then. Can I see you before you go?

Morgan: Well my dads said I could bring a friend if you want to come

Iida: Are you taking a plane?

Morgan: No, I'm potaling

Iida: And it's ok, I come

Morgan: Yes, we'll be back before curfew.

Iida: What should I wear?

Morgan: We can look at things tomorrow at the mall. Ok?

Iida: I'll be at your dorm around noon. See you tomorrow.

End of texting

Morgan woke up the next morning around 9. She laid in bed watching Tiktoks for awhile. When she finally got out of bed it was around 10:30. Morgan took a shower and got ready for her date.

When she was tieing her shoes on there was a knock on her door. She finishes tieing her shoes and opens the door and sees Iida.

Iida: "Are you ready to go?"

Morgan: "Yeah, Are you ready to meet most of my family tonight?" She says while closing to dorm door. They start walking down the hall.

Iida: "I don't know," He says while walking into the elevator.

Morgan: "Don't worry. They're super nice." She says as the elevator door closes.

Timeskip to them at the mall.

Iida: "So want do you want to do first?"

Morgan: "Let's hit the food court. I'm getting hungry."

Iida: "Ok, let's go." He says while he takes Morgans' hand. They head to the food court while thinking about what they're going to eat. On the way, Morgan stops Mina and some of the other girls.

Morgan: "Oh, No." She says and lets go of Iidas' hand.

Iida: "What wrong?"

Morgan: "Mina and the other girls are over there."

Iida: "Ok and why is that a problem?"

Morgan:" I told them I had to talk with my parents so I didn't have to go with them so I could be here with you."

Iida: "And you care if people find out about us dating?"

Morgan: "We have been here for a week, don't you think it's a little early to start dating someone?"

Iida: "Yeah, your right."

Morgan: "What should we do? Just avoid them the whole time."

Iida: "That doesn't seem right."

Morgan: "Would you rather have Mina crash our date?"

Iida: "Good point."

Morgan:" Should we put lunch on hold and check out some of the shops?"

Iida: "Sure."

After the shops, they were able to get lunch. Morgan and Iida spent the whole time trying to not be noticed by Mina and the other girls. (It was like when Steve and Nat were running from hydra in the winter solder. Even the escalator kissing part.) They never got caught by Mina or the other girls. They evenly went back to the dorm. So they could get ready for the party later. 


End file.
